Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to fishing equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and system for counting certain species of fish among multiple fishermen to maintain an accurate count on fish caught and kept.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the sport of fishing, particularly where certain species, such as trout, redfish, red snapper, and others are highly regulated, fishermen are required to maintain a very accurate account of the number of fish they have caught and are bringing in at the end of a trip. The states regulate the maximum number of for example, speckled trout, a fisherman can catch and keep. If the fisherman, or if multiple fishermen, have a total count at the end of a trip, which exceeds the maximum allowed, there are stiff fines imposed on the fishermen. This chore of keeping track of the number of fish caught, particularly when the fish are biting, a multiple fish are being reeled into the boat, becomes even more difficult to achieve. Coupled with that is the fact that if the fishermen want to maintain an individual count so that at the end of a trip, each person in the boat knows the number of fish he or she caught, the counting and tracking of the fish increases in difficulty.
There have been patents issued on methods or systems of counting fish, and those of which the applicant is aware are listed in the Information Disclosure Statement filed herewith.
The apparatus and system of the present invention solves the problems in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a system for maintaining an accurate count of multiple species of fish caught by multiple fishermen, the system including an electronic counter, having a face plate comprising a first numerical LCD display; a counter button for increasing the numerical LCD display when the button is struck; a reset button for resetting the numerical LCD display to zero when depressed; a second button for increasing or decreasing the number displayed on the numerical LCD display depending on the part of the second button depressed; at least a second set of numerical LCD display; counter button; and second button for allowing at least two individuals to utilize the counting system during fishing; means for securing the counting system to a fixture on a boat for easy access as fish are caught and being counted; and battery-powered electronics to carry out the functions. There is further provided a name select button when depressed selects the name of the fish caught, whether salt or fresh water species, before pressing the numerical LCD display button to record the number.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for counting fish which allows for tracking electronically the number of a certain species of fish caught, and by whom the fish were caught;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide alternate embodiments for counting fresh water species of fish and salt water species of fish;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system which allows the electronic counter to be placed in a convenient location on a boat for keeping instantaneous count of fish yet providing a means for increasing or decreasing the count should fish be added or withdrawn from the catch;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide different variations of the device for allowing multiple fishermen to count certain species of fish during the course of the fishing trip.